Birth
by jes88
Summary: Lindsay has the baby


Title- Birth

Author- Jessie

Rating- PG

Category- Danny/Lindsay Alternative

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters.

Summary- Lindsay has the baby.

"Mac!"

"Lindsay? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home."

"I can't get a hold of Danny and I think I'm in labor."

"Whoa, slow down. Here, sit on the couch. Danny went back to the crime scene but that doesn't explain why he wouldn't answer his cell phone."

"Mac, that's not like him."

"Ok, I'll go find him. You stay here. If you need anything you find Stella or Hawkes."

Lindsay nodded and Mac left the office.

"Mac, where are you going?" Stella asked.

"To find Danny. Lindsay is in my office and she thinks she is in labor and she can't get a hold of him. I'm going to go check on him. Will you watch Lindsay?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Stella said as Mac walked away.

Stella slowly opened the door to Mac's office, spotting Lindsay laying on the couch.

"Lindsay? You ok?"

Lindsay opened her eyes and smiled. "Physically ok, mentally I don't know."

"Mac is going to find Danny. You couldn't stay away, huh?"

Lindsay chuckled. "How did you figure that out?"

"Well, I know how much this lab means to you and you decided to drive over here to tell Mac about Danny rather than call." Stella smiled.

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah, I only started my leave because of Danny and Mac being overprotective. If it were up to me I would have still be working until something like this happened." she motioned to her belly.

"So, you think you're in labor."

"I'm having contractions every twenty to twenty-five minutes."

"Do you need me to take you to a hospital?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, not yet. Although once Danny gets here I will, depending on how far I am."

Stella nodded. "Well, why don't you try to sleep. Call me if you need anything."

Lindsay nodded, sighing as her eyes closed.

Mac drove up to the crime scene, spotting Danny's truck. He got out and headed to the front door, which was wide open.

"Danny!?"

No answer came. Mac drew his gun and cautiously entered the house. Each room Mac passed was empty. As he headed towards the back he called out.

"Danny!?"

"Yeah?"

Mac entered the room finding Danny half inside a vent. Mac sighed.

"Why don't you have you cell phone on you?"

"What?" Danny checked his hip and pockets. "Aww, I must have left it in the truck. Sorry Mac. What's up?" he asked, climbing down the ladder.

"Well for starters, bag that before I tell you why I'm here."

Danny did as told then looked at Mac, confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Lindsay is in my office."

"Why, she's on leave."

"She couldn't get a hold of you and she says she's in labor."

"Oh shoot." Danny began to panic, trying to gather his things.

"Danny, slow down. She's fine. I'll finish up here. You run that fiber to Hawkes and go be with your wife and call me when that kid comes." Mac smiled.

Danny grinned. "Sure thing. Thanks Mac."

After running the evidence to Hawkes, Danny made his way to Mac's office finding his wife laying on the couch, her eyes closed.

"Linds?... Sweetheart?"

Lindsay opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Hey."

Danny smiled. "Hey, I got here as soon as I could. Mac told me you think you're in labor. Is that true?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, my contractions are twenty minutes apart." she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it as a contraction overtook her.

Danny brushed her hair off her forehead. "Breathe in and out, baby."

Lindsay sighed as the contraction ended.

"Should we head to the hospital?" Danny asked calmly.

He knew he had to be calm but inside he was freaking out.

Lindsay shook her head. "No, not yet. I have to wait until my contractions are closer together or until my water breaks."

Danny nodded. "OK, let's get home then. I don't want you here with all the chemical fumes flowing throughout the lab."

Lindsay wanted to argue but decided against it, not wanting to upset him. Danny helped her stand.

"Danny, I want to go to the bathroom real quick."

"OK."

As Lindsay headed to the bathroom Danny was hot on her heels. Danny waited nervously outside the restroom. Once he saw Lindsay he walked up to her.

"You ok?"

"Danny, I think we should head to the hospital. My water broke."

"Ok."

Danny and Lindsay headed towards the doors of the emergency room.

"I've got a pregnant woman about to give birth." he said to the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded and got a wheelchair for Lindsay. She sat down and kept breathing.

"Come on Linds, breathe in and out. In and out. Just like you and I learned."

"Shut up! I know!" she said getting angry. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as her contraction got worse.

She squeezed Danny's hand making him wince in pain. As the contraction lightened up she let go of his hand.

"Ahh! My back is killing me."

"Once we get you in a bed I'll rub it."

The nurse took Lindsay to a room while Danny filled the paperwork out quickly. When Danny returnedto her room Lindsay was going through another contraction. After it ended Danny decided it might be nice for Lindsay to have a backrub. As soon as he started to massage her back she hit him hard.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Why?"

"Because that's what got us into this lovely place in the first place. Don't you dare come near me!"

"Montana..."

"Lindsay!... Now will you help me here or not?"

"With what?"

"Give me your hand so I can break it again!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Danny had left the room to give her some space. When he came back she was laying on her side. Danny squeezed his wife's hand. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Just peachy." she smiled briefly, then quickly assumed the position as another contraction came, crested and subsided.

Danny was beginning to worry that Lindsay was tiring out, and she hadn't even begun pushing yet. He wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and gave her a spoonful of ice chips.

"You know, I've always known you are a kickass CSI, but you make one hellava woman in labor." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy this time, Danny." she hissed as she started to blow through the next contraction.

As it eased, she continued "Because either you are having the next one, or we adopt."

"You don't mean that." he whispered in her ear, stroking her arm and her stomach to help her relax.

"I know." she whispered back in defeat. "But it's sure fun to dream."

Her grin turned to a grimace and she started puffing out breaths again. After that contraction Lindsay was able to get drugs and was able to rest a little more. Although her water had broken it was small leak and the baby did not drop down enough to begin pushing. Lindsay had just woken up from a nap and watching the monitor as the contractions came and went.

"Danny, look." she ordered and pointed to the little paper printout coming from the fetal monitor.

The needle slowly recorded a gentle sloop up the leveled then slid back to the starting level in the shape of an upside down mixing bowl.

"A contraction." she said, smiling.

"Shit, Linds," he said with a wolf whistle. "Now, do it again." he urged.

Lindsay laughed. "I can't do them on command, doof!"

He frowned. "Damn, I forgot but hey that one was cool. Tell me when the next one comes."

Finally it was time for Lindsay to push.

"This really isn't fun anymore." Lindsay panted heavily.

"You'll be fine. You're healthy and strong and you've taken good care of you and your baby." the doctor said, putting her hand.

Danny kissed her sweaty forehead, pushing some hair back.

"I can't do this Danny." she whispered.

There were actual tears in her eyes. Danny clenched her hand tightly.

"Yes, you can. You are doing this. Don't you see? God, Linds, you're having a baby. Do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

"I don't want it to be amazing. I just want to sleep."

"I know you're tired, baby, but think about holding our baby in your arms."

Lindsay nodded weakly and turned her face into Danny's chest.

"One more big one, Lindsay and this is all over." the doctor assured her.

"Unless there's another hiding in there." Danny muttered and caught Lindsay's eyes.

In spite of herself she grinned. "You better hope not." she warned.

She drew in all her breath and pushed with all her might.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." she cried out as her child left her body.

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted, holding their baby in the air.

Both Danny and Lindsay smiled, tears rolling down their eyes at the first sight of their daughter. Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lindsay whispered, turning her head to capture his lips with hers.

"I hate to break this up but Dad, you go ahead and cut the cord. Mom, we need to finish up here."

While Lindsay delivered the afterbirth Danny met their daughter. The nurse handed him the baby.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm your daddy. Let's go see your mommy."

The doctor was finished with Lindsay just as Danny walked up, holding the baby. Lindsay smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter. Danny handed the baby to his wife.

"She's... she's awfully small."

"She didn't feel that small coming out."

Danny winced at her comment, until he saw her smile.

As the baby latched on Lindsay gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked, concerned.

Lindsay shook her head. "Just took me by surprise."

Danny sat by Lindsay watching his daughter.

"You were amazing."

"Because of you." Lindsay smiled, looking up at him.

Their baby girl's lips began to slack as she fell asleep. Lindsay handed her to him to be put in the bassinet. Danny returned to his wife.

"Could you get me a cloth? I seem to be still leaking."

"Oh?" Danny leaned down and lightly tasted the milk bead on her nipple. "It's sweet."

"Danny, that's not for you." she smiled, brushing his cheek.

"Everything about you is mine. I'll share with her and her alone." Danny smiled.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

A few days later Lindsay and Danny were allowed to bring their daughter home. Danny put her in the bassinet while Lindsay settled on the couch. Danny sat next to her as they watched their daughter sleep. Danny turned her head and began kissing her. Lindsay pushed on his chest.

"Danny, we can't. I'm not healed yet."

"I know but that doesn't mean I gotta stop kissing you."

They turned to the mewling cries of their daughter.

"I think our first-born is hungry."

Danny started to rise, but stopped at her comment.

"Our only child, Linds. I'm not putting you through that again."

"Today's not the day to make that decision, sweetheart." Lindsay smiled.


End file.
